Entry Logs of a Young Mech
by DitzyMusicLover
Summary: What if the Twins creator was a Decepticon? Slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara do.

Summary: I wrote this like a journal, so it will have a bit of bad grammar in here. And I fear it might also be a bit passive. This is for all the grammar freaks like me. Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to see if I could pull this off. I hope it's not too predictable, but if it is, my bad, and enjoy it anyway. THIS CAN BE CONSIDERED AU. Go ahead and critique, and yes, I do accept flames. Bad flames I toss, but good flames I take to help mold my future fics. Oh, and Data Entry 18739 was inspired by a small, barely noticable scene in the episode: The Secret of Omega Supreme. I actually was trying not to give it a definite continuity, but when my bro, DarthZoon reminded me about that scene, I had to add it.

Note: I owe this to my friend, Shadow (KDZeal), who betaed this and let me bounce ideas off of him.

Data Entry 1:

Things are gettin bad here. I don't follow politics much, but my creator says I should. I just don't find it interesting. My twin does. He says things are getting out of hand. I have heard some arguments between my twin and my creator. They both agree a change is needed, but both want different changes. I'm not sure what to do. I hope things get solved soon.

Data Entry 17:

I really don't want to choose. I REALLY don't want to. My twin and my creator are really making it hard on me. I'm following the news now, but it's confusing. I noticed my creator has influence among others. He says he's gonna somehow take matters into his own hands, but I don't know how. I also don't know what my twin's gonna do. It'll be so much easier for me if they just agreed. That way I don't have to choose.

Data Entry 37:

My creator and others are taking a stand. There are more joining them who also want to stand against the Prime. He wants us to join him, but my twin doesn't want to. He doesn't agree with our creator's methods. I pretend not to know, not to see the growing chasm my twin and my creator are creating, but I can't help it. I feel like I'm stuck between it, straddling. I know I will have to choose, but I don't want to.

Data Entry 42:

It's been a long time since I wrote in here. So much has happened. My twin and my creator finally got into it. He left, and, as much as I hated it, I was forced to choose. I chose my twin. What made it worse is the slagger joined up with the Autobots. Does he really believe in their cause? Did he do it to just spite our creator? He couldn't just stay a neutral. No, he had to join the group our creator is fighting. They call themselves, Decepticons. I also joined up to protect my bro. I don't trust any of them. But if he's going this far against our creator, he deserves to get slagged. I am so angry at him right now, but I do love him. We entered the academy under different designations, and slightly different appearances. My new designation is Sunstreaker. My twin's is Sideswipe. We figured it would be better, so nobody recognizes us. Shortly after, we realized it was a waste of time. There aren't many twins around, especially ones like us. I gotta go. We have combat training in 3 breems.

Data Entry 75:

Training is hard. We work hard to achieve high scores. Our instructors noticed, along with us, that my twin and I work and fight better together than apart. On a recent evaluation, the mech said that I fight hard and ruthless. He also said I have the potential to be deadly. I try my best. Sideswipe has the same potential to be deadly, but he fights with a lighter touch. When we do tag-team battle simulations together, our instructor said we fight with a grace that makes it seem like a dance. Same when we spar with each other. There are some mechs stronger than me and some weaker. Sideswipe is my equal. Our strengths compliment the other's weaknesses. Our instructor understands that we fight best together, but he still wants us to learn to fight, teamed up with others. I'm okay with it, as long as they understand that we will never be separated.

Data Entry 91:

How does he do it? He has made so many friends. My brother has a charm about him that I only wish I had. I'm not the out-going mech he is. It's not that I don't trust them. They are slowly earning my trust. I'm no longer afraid they'll slag or shun us because of who our creator is. I'd never admit this to anyone, but I'm shy. I try to hide it by putting up a tough front. Unfortunately I think it scares a lot of people off. I really do feel bad, because I've never seen Sideswipe this happy before. I'd do anything for my brother. The bad thing is, is habits are hard to break. He has lots of friends. I have few. I guess that's why I've been retreating into my artwork lately. Maybe I will break through my shyness one day. Then I can take off this mask I've created.

Data Entry 124:

Our time here is almost up, then we go out and join the war. I knew that today we were going to be inspected and also have our final evaluation, so I asked my brother if this is what he really wants. He said it is. I just wanted to be sure that he was sure. When we were being inspected, someone I didn't recognize was here with my instructor. He looked fierce, noble and strong. He reminded me of my creator. He stopped in front of my brother and me, and asked, "are these the ones you told me about?" my instructor nodded. They continued on, and we wondered what they meant. I just overheard one of my bunk-mates talking to another one. That was the Prime. They're saying the old Prime was killed during a battle, and this one is a new one. I didn't catch his name, but now I'm scared. What if they know? What if they punish us because our creator is a Decepticon? When they mentioned he was the Prime, Sideswipe peeked his head down from the top bunk. Without a word I could tell he was thinking the same things I am. I guess only time will tell.

Data Entry 130:

Everyone got our assignments today. Sideswipe and I are going to the Prime's unit. His name's Optimus. I've heard all good things about him. I'm sure all the talk is waxed and shined. There's no one that's that good. I'm wondering why we got assigned to his battalion. We're the only ones here that did. It's good that they aren't separating me from my twin. Sideswipe and I packed and cleaned our area. We didn't talk much as we did. The mood between us was as thick as oil. Tomorrow I plan on waking early and giving myself a nice shine. I wanna make a good impression for the Prime. Bad thing is I can't recharge, so I decided to write in here. I'm nervous. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what he said. I know it's been bothering Sideswipe, too. He doesn't let on that it does, but I know. I guess writing has helped me, cause I can feel myself starting to slip into recharge.

Data Entry 136:

Prime's unit is...interesting. Did he pick all the crazies? The second in command has almost no emotion, and everything has to be logical. The third in command has enough emotion to make up for the second in command. And he flirts with everyone except Optimus Prime. But he flirts the most with our second, but either our second ignores it, or is too dense to see. I'm betting he's too dense. Our medic talks to Optimus like a creator to a sparkling. The weapons specialist has his head screwed on straight, but he's bad with new recruits names. He remembers us by our weapons. It's kinda funny. He says that helps him as a reminder. Sideswipe just said he's thinking of playing a joke on him, changing his name every time he asks. I whacked him for that idea. We're actually waiting for an exam with the medic, but he left. There was an explosion earlier, and he ran out, muttering something about a wheel jack, whatever that is. We haven't met everyone, but we soon will. I figured I'd make an entry now while we wait, since I'd probably have a lot to write. I guess I don't have much to worry about. With everyone in this battalion crazy, who would notice a couple of Autobots who's creator is a Decepticon?

Data Entry 137; same cycle:

We're bonded, Sideswipe and I. That's why I can tell what he's feeling. I thought it was just that I know him so well that I know what he's thinking and feeling. I also know he's able to do it with me. I didn't realize we were actually feeling what the other was. The medic, Ratchet, said that our bond is different from the usual bonds. I only have half a spark. So does Sideswipe. He's never seen or heard anything like it. How can a mech live with only half a spark? I want to ask my creator about it, but that's impossible. He also said our sparks pulse in sync, and even ones who are bonded don't pulse in sync like ours do. Sideswipe pointed out to him that when we trained and one got hurt, the other felt it. We both just passed it off as sympathy pains. Ratchet said that we felt each others pain through our bond. He also said that the bonded can talk to each other through their bond. I've never tried, but I wouldn't know how. You know, I just realized. That would explain why we fight better together than apart. Maybe we are communicating through our bond and not realizing it.

Something else happened. Optimus (he insists we call him that) called us into his office. He said he figured we'd feel more comfortable after all formalities were out of the way. He knows. He knows our real designations, and he knows who our creator is. He's surprised we didn't follow him. Sideswipe said he doesn't believe in tyranny. He believes in freedom. I told him I'm pretty much neutral to politics, but I signed up to stay with and protect my twin. He understands that. He also said it would probably be best if we kept all this to ourselves. Not every Autobot is as accepting as him. He said he would keep this off our records. I'm grateful. I was so afraid his reaction would be negative if he found out our creator is Megatron.

Data Entry 140:

Sideswipe and I have been doing some personal experiments. We've been accessing our bond, learning how to consciously use it. We can feel each others physical pain if it's big enough or if we really concentrate on the other's smaller injuries. Also we can feel what the other's thinking. We haven't been able to talk through our bond yet using words, though I do know when he's close, when he's far away, how he's feeling...it's all new. I know it's always been there. We've always been able to do it, almost like instinct, we just never noticed it. I think because we've never had anything to compare it to. Ones who perform spark-bonding know what it's like to not be bonded. We've always been bonded since the day we were sparked, so that's all we know. It's different consciously doing what we've always done. Later, we will try making our communication more solid by using spoken words. One thing at a time, though.

Data Entry 183:

The Decepticons attacked. We all rushed out to fight them. I didn't expect to see him, but he was there, shiny chassis gleaming in the light, and red optics glowing. He looked good. I miss him. Creator and Optimus talked for a bit, mainly banter, claiming they'll be the victor over the other. Then the battle started. Sideswipe and I stayed as far away from Creator as possible, but there was one point where our optics met. We looked at each other for a long moment. I couldn't tell if he recognized me or not. The battle commenced, and I saw that he was ruthless, not just with our men, but his too. I watched him fight, and I could tell where I got my fighting style from.

After the battle, everyone came back and indulged in high-grade; everyone but us. We went back to our quarters. We just wanted to be alone. I saw Optimus look at us as we left. I looked at him and he gave me a slight nod of understanding and turned back to Ironhide. As similar as Optimus is to my creator, they are very different. Today I saw only evil. I know there's good in his spark, I just hope he hasn't lost it all.

Data Entry 379:

My bro, without me even asking, has been helping me to make friends. There's one mech. His name is Bluestreak. He's a sniper. This mech can also talk a short into your audios if you're not careful. He's a good guy, just annoying. He hasn't told me much about his past, just that he's from a neutral area that got attacked by the Decepticons. He's younger and newer than us. We've seen a few battles here and there, but he hasn't been to one yet.

Also, there's another mech who's more vain than me, though everyone claims that I'm more vain than him. His name's Tracks. The other day, I thought he stole a bottle of my wax, but as I confronted him about it, he told me Sideswipe gave it to him. I gave Sideswipe something in return. He had no right messing with my stuff. We spent the day in the brig because of our fight.

Blaster is our communications officer. He loves music as much as Jazz. He also throws parties now and then. I only go to them because Sideswipe insists I join him. The only high-up command bot that joins the parties is Jazz. I found out that the parties aren't really approved, but as long as shifts are covered during and after, the place is clean, and we aren't disturbing then they pretend it's not going on.

I'm just glad Sides isn't making me hang with the mini-bots. They're so annoying. All of them are so grumpy and irritable, it's pathetic. The only one that's not is Bumblebee. He's still annoying, just in a different way. How can someone be that happy during a war? I mean, even Jazz, who is always up-beat isn't as happy as Bumblebee. He's always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up. He's also a suck-up. Everyone loves him. One day I actually hit him for trying to cheer me up. I learned fast that, that was a mistake. Everyone in the rec room went silent. A lot of them gave me dirty looks. I even saw Jazz's visor flash red. I was just having a bad day, and he had to come up and try cheering me up. I spent the day in the brig. One punch to his optic, ONE punch, that's ALL, and I get the same punishment that I get for beating up my bro? Not fair!

Data Entry 633:

I killed a mech. We were in battle, and he attacked Sideswipe. If I didn't kill him, my bro would be dead. He's badly injured as it is, but I took a life. I saw his energon splatter my chassis. I saw the fear in his optics as he realized he was dying. I saw his red optics go dark. I felt my own optics go briefly red as I killed him. It scared the pit out of me. I glanced at my creator and he smirked at me. I knew then he knew who we were. I turned to my twin to make sure he was alright. He was offline, but still alive. Ratchet came over and stabilized him. I retreated far behind my mask today. I needed to seem stronger than I know I am.

Once we got back to the med-bay I refused to leave his side. I'm still sitting next to him, waiting for him to online. I just wish this war would end. I fear though that the only way it will is if one of the two leaders is killed. I went to Optimus's office today as Ratchet was working on Sideswipe and told him I'm not choosing again. I will protect him if another Decepticon attacks him, but if he fights Megatron, he's on his own. I'm not protecting him against my creator, nor am I protecting my creator against any other Autobot. I told Optimus that I respect him, but Megatron is still my creator. He said he didn't approve of my decision, but he understands where I'm coming from and he respects my decision. I only hope Sideswipe will also understand. I wish he would wake up.

Data Entry 646:

During the last battle, when I killed that mech, other Autobots saw and misinterpreted my actions and reactions. They think I'm this cold-sparked killer. A lot also act uncomfortable around me when Sideswipe isn't there. I've even heard them talking when they thought I wasn't around. Some wonder if I might turn on them and go to the Decepticons. Others have correctly guessed that the only reason I'm here is because of Sideswipe, but they think I believe the Decepticon way of thinking. I don't. I don't know what I believe. The Decepticons are wrong, but I don't think the Autobots are right either. War is never right, but it still happens.

Data Entry 724:

Sideswipe found a new hobby. He's been pranking others. Mostly he does it alone, but this last one, he persuaded me to help him. I do admit, it was fun, and released a lot of mental pressure I didn't know was built up. It feels good to laugh. Prowl made us scrub the floors as punishment, but I don't mind so much. The punishment is worth the release. It is getting my paint job scuffed, constantly crawling on the ground. That is irking me. My chassis-care products cost a lot. But despite that, I did have fun. I think I will join Sideswipe for other pranks.

Data Entry 1426:

It's going on forever, the cycle. If we aren't fighting, we're preparing to fight. We've gained some, we've lost some. They have also on their side. Megatron has a fairly new second-in-command. He's a seeker named Starscream. His voice is so annoying that Sideswipe and I nick-named him Screamer. It caught on around here. There are other seekers in the Decepticons, and Sideswipe and I love to torment them. We've created a new fighting style that we've dubbed Jet-Judo. Basically we jump on them while they're mid-flight and try steering them off course. It works every time, but a lot of times we get injured. We like doing it, but Ratchet hates it when we do. The last time we did it, he hit our heads with a tool. It slagging hurt, and caused an unnecessary dent. At least I get the satisfaction in knowing that he has to pound it out. He also yelled our audios out for doing it. Like that's stopped us before. It's fun and it gets the job done. We won't stop doing it and Ratchet won't stop yelling. Like I said, it's a cycle that's going on forever.

Data Entry 18738:

Sideswipe and I got captured by the Decepticons in the last battle. We sat in the brig for quite a few breems being guarded by Screamer. Sideswipe was having a good time riling him up (he's so easy to get riled up) when Megatron walked in. He ordered everyone to leave. Starscream protested, but our creator doesn't take slag from anyone. He never did. The first question he asked us is if we were treated well. I told him his men treated us as good as to be expected. I didn't realize he was asking us if the Autobots treat us well. That almost surprised me. He wanted to know if we were happy where we were and with the choices we made. I told him we were. I also told him this war needs to end. He offered us to join him. He made promises of grand things, and said the war could end quicker if we were with him. I've seen him now. This war has changed him so much. He was always firm and ruthless, but had the utmost respect for everyone. I admired that about him always. But now he doesn't treat anyone with respect. He told us to think about his offer for a bit and left us. I'm just wondering if we say no, would he kill his own creations?

Data Entry 18739:

We're still in the brig. I'm just glad he let us have the same cell. I think he knows that he will have a harder time convincing Sideswipe, because he took him out and left me here. Sideswipe's been telling me what's been going on through our bond. Presently they're up in the control room, and Megatron is yelling at the Constructicons through the communications. Sideswipe tells me the Constructicons are on an asteroid, mining something Megatron says is a new power source. He must really trust Sideswipe still if he's telling him all this, and has his back to my brother, with him unguarded. Sideswipe just informed me that he's returning. This new plan of our creators is not going as he planned. I hope it fails, like many of his before. We don't need to be on this foreign planet, and he's the one keeping us here.

Data Entry 18740:

We heard scuffling outside our cell, and not long after, a familiar blue-visored mech poked his head around the corner. He hacked into the controls and short-circuited the cell. We were free. Now came the hard part: making it out of the base alive. So far no alarms have been tripped. Jazz is just that good at his job. I noticed Optimus picked all the best bots he could find for each position. We did well sneaking through, for a while. Then our luck ran out. We ran into a Decepticon and Jazz shot him, but not before he tripped the alarm. What started as a rescue mission turned into a battle for escape. We fought hard, but eventually Megatron showed up. He could tell we made our decision. We told him we're Autobots and we'd never betray our friends. He confronted us by asking, in front of Jazz, if we'd betray our creator. I told him what he's doing is wrong, that he's crossed the line. We talked civilly for a bit, but when he realized that no one was budging, he claimed that we were no longer his creations. We barely made it out of there alive, but we did. I then told Optimus that Megatron was no longer our creator, and I had no problem killing him if I had to. After an extensive check-up with Ratchet, we came back to our quarters. We've lost our creator for good now, and it slagging hurts like the pit. I now know the only way to end this war is for Megatron to die. I don't care if anyone considers me Decepticon-like. I might've joined because of Sideswipe, but I'm staying because I now believe in the Autobot cause, and no one is gonna change that.


End file.
